usmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Us
Us is an American horror film by Jordan Peele. It follows a family who are confronted by a group of their very own doppelgängers. Plot In 1986, young Adelaide Thomas vacations with her parents in Santa Cruz. At the beach, Adelaide wanders off and enters a funhouse, where she encounters a doppelgänger of herself in the funhouse's hall of mirrors. Adelaide is later reunited with her parents, although traumatized and unable to talk about her experience. In the present day, a now adult Adelaide heads to her family's beach house in Santa Cruz with her husband Gabe Wilson and their children, Zora and Jason. Adelaide, remembering the traumatic incident from her youth, is apprehensive about the trip; Gabe, eager to impress their friends Josh and Kitty Tyler, purchases a boat and brushes off Adelaide's concerns. At the beach, Jason wanders off and sees a man in a red jumpsuit standing alone on the beach with his arms outstretched and dripping blood from his hands. He does not tell his family about the man but later draws a picture of him. Later that night, a strange family of four appears in the driveway of the beach house. Gabe attempts to intimidate them but they attack him and break into the home. The Wilsons realize that the four intruders are doppelgängers of themselves, led by Adelaide's double, Red. Red, the only doppelgänger capable of speech, tells the Wilsons the story of a girl who lives a happy life while her shadow suffers. The family is then separated by their opposites: Red makes Adelaide handcuff herself to a table, Zora is pursued out of the house by Umbrae, Gabe is dragged outside by Abraham, and Jason is sent to "play" with Pluto in a closet. While chasing Zora, Umbrae is interrupted by an investigating neighbor, whom she stabs with a golden pair of scissors; this distraction allows Zora to escape. Gabe is able to kill Abraham with his boat's malfunctioning motor, while Jason discovers that Pluto mirrors his actions almost exactly. Jason is able to distract Pluto with a magic trick and escapes, locking Pluto in a closet. Red is distracted by Pluto's cries, allowing Adelaide time to break free. The family regroups and escapes on Gabe's boat. Meanwhile, the Tylers are also murdered by a set of doubles shortly before the Wilsons arrive. The Wilsons kill the Tylers' doubles and turn on the local news to see that millions of doppelgängers, who call themselves "the Tethered", have been committing murders against their real counterparts throughout the United States. The doppelgängers subsequently join hands together to form a massive human chain, which the newscasters speculate is a form of protest. The Wilsons drive away in the Tylers' car until they are attacked by Umbrae, who is killed after being launched into a tree following a skirmish on top of the vehicle. As day breaks, the Wilsons arrive at the Santa Cruz boardwalk, where they find their own abandoned car on fire. Pluto attempts to kill the Wilsons by lighting a gasoline trail to the Tylers' car, but Jason, remembering that Pluto mirrors his every move, walks backward so that Pluto steps into the burning car and is killed. Red then reappears and abducts Jason. While Zora and Gabe recuperate in an abandoned ambulance, Adelaide returns to the boardwalk funhouse and discovers a secret tunnel in the hall of mirrors. This leads to an underground facility overrun by rabbits, where Adelaide finds Red. Red claims that the Tethered were created by the U.S. government in an attempt to control the public, but the experiment failed and the Tethered were abandoned underground. For generations, the Tethered were trapped beneath the surface, doing nothing but mimicking the actions of their counterparts above-ground until Red organized them to escape. The two fight and Adelaide manages to kill Red. She finds Jason hidden in a nearby locker and promises him that things will return to normal. The family reunites and drives away in the ambulance. As they leave town, Adelaide thinks back to the night she first met Red in the funhouse, revealing that she is in fact the original Red, and had taken Adelaide's place in the surface world after knocking her out and trapping her in the underground complex. Jason watches her apprehensively, while across the United States the Tethered join hands. Cast * Lupita Nyong'o - Adelaide Wilson and Red * Winston Duke - Gabe Wilson and Abraham * Evan Alex - Jason Wilson and Pluto * Shahadi Wright Joseph - Zora Wilson and Umbrae * Elisabeth Moss - Kitty Tyler and Dahlia * Tim Heidecker - Josh Tyler and Tex * Yahya Abdul-Mateen II - Russel Thomas and Weyland * Anna Diop - Rayne Thomas and Eartha * Cali Sheldon - Becca Tyler and Io * Noelle Sheldon - Lindsey Tyler and Nix